A Writer's Painted Picture
by Euphonious
Summary: 100 word ficlets. Chapter 5: Unfinished Business:: "Inuyasha selflessly protects Kagome and an unfinished business is left between the two brothers."
1. Chapter 1: Choices, Belief and Belonging

Just a small bunch of ficlets I decided to write. Please review and tell me what you think.

Empty

I feel nothing. Darkness circles around me, taunting me, trapping me into infinite captivity, yet I do nothing. I know no fear, no pain. 

It is how I am. 

And I wish I was not.

I want to scream, to cry, to fight the duty I was given the day I was brought to this world as a soulless husk, but I can't.

I am trapped and I can't escape.

"Kanna."

Raising my head from the shimmering mirror I hold in my hands, both my curse and my blessing, I turn to the man I wish to hate.

"Yes, Naraku-sama?"

  
  


Beautiful

In the simplest of words, one could say she was beautiful beyond all reasoning. Eyes, vivid with an emotion and fire that could give both compassion and anger, if she chose. A smile so brilliant, that she could brighten even the stormiest of skies with just a glance. And purity so wholesome that it could overwhelm even the most pessimist of people. 

She is always so happy. 

But even so, I always end up pushing one to many of her buttons.

"Sit!"

I sighed as I was reunited once more with dirt.

Even if she still looked the part, her temper was anything but beautiful.

Bring me to life

Love.

A word so meaningless to the powerful. It is an emotion, there for it is a weakness. It can only hinder those seeking strength.

Only fools love.

I tell myself these thoughts as I walk slowly through the cold hallway of my castle, my steps shallow and silent. The only sound is the echo of light footsteps and humming from behind me, and the occasionally laugh that escapes the small mouth of the girl that has proved wrong every single belief I had once held so proudly. 

Only fools love.

I brought Rin back to life.

But sometimes, I wonder if it was really the other way around.

My Pack

'They are all so… weird. Not like I'm not or anything but…but each of them acts as though… there's no difference between us. ' 

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

Whipping around to Kagome, her head tilted sideways with a questioning look on her face, Inuyasha gave her thoughtful glance, before shrugging.

"I'm fine."

She gazed at him, her brown eyes searching for something, before smiling at him brightly.

"Just to let you know, we're always there for you."

Inuyasha turned away, his gaze drifting towards the sky as Sango and Miroku stopped there chatting to turn and smile at him as well. Heck even Shippo and Kirara grinned at him.

His lips quirked slightly at the picture his pack made.

"I know."

The Choice

They stood there in a peaceful silence, gazing at the stars unabashedly.

 "So beautiful…" Kagome mumbled her voice soft. "Don't you think Inuyasha?" Turning to her companion, she was surprised to find his gaze elsewhere, fixed out into the forest beyond them.

"Something wrong?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly and turned to her, his gaze both surprised and thoughtful, before shaking his head.

"No." he said, reaching his hand out and clasping hers tightly. "Why would there be?" 

A blush crossed Kagome's face, her gaze falling upon their intertwined hands, before she smiled and laced her fingers with his. "I don't know…"

Standing on the outskirts of the clearing, a woman watched them wordlessly, splinters digging into her pale hands as she clasped the tree next to her. 

"So… he cares more about her then me?" 

~

I'll write some more but please tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes, Hands, and Heart

Eyes of Blue

He loved her blue eyes. They were so beautiful and full of emotion; something he envied above all else. When she was angry, or happy, sad or content, he could always read her through her eyes. They beckoned to him, oceans of azure that sparkled in the light. 

Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Inuyasha looked down into those blue eyes. Reaching down he tweaked a soft silver ear on her head, marveling how she looked so much like her mother. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to look into identical bright blue eyes, so beautiful and full of emotion.

How he loved those eyes.

Sunset

She had always loved the sunset. The flash of amber and gold painting the sky was a sight that took her breath away every time. She saw it at the end of her day and she woke up to it in the beginning of her morning. It warmed her spirit and cooled her fear; it set fire to her passion and soothed her worry. 

Turning away, Kagome turned to stare into another pair of sunsets, a fanged tooth peeking out of grinning lips. 

She wasn't so sure which of the sunsets she liked the best. 

But she wouldn't give up either for the world.

Curse

He sat, his back against a tree, staring at the prayer beads wrapped around his hand. 

It was a curse he had hated all his life, the one thing he had been forced to base his entire life around. He hated the feel of the rosary between his fingers; he hated the sound of the wooden beads clacking together in reminder every time he moved his hand. Above all, he hated what the beads stood for; that he had to rely on something so small and worthless to live on before he died with or without its help. 

However…Miroku lifted his gaze to look at a sleeping form curled around a boomerang shaped weapon, her breathing light and airy.

It was strange how something so horrid brought to him the greatest of happiness.

Hands

She stared at her hands. They were scarred and torn, peeling and crooked. They were stained with the blood of many, no matter how she scrubbed, and she felt as though they were defiled. She had done many things that she couldn't repent for with these hands. 

She turned her gaze to another pair of hands clasping her own, just as torn and bruised as hers, hands she had once seen enclosed in a purple garb with rosary beads wrapped around it. She turned teary filled eyes to Miroku, turning her back to the grave of her younger brother Kohaku.

All she could do now to atone was use these hands to save lives and hope she would be forgiven. 

~

Please review! I'm having so much fun with this


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason

The Reason

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a boy and a girl. The girl was powerful and strong, but shunned because of her strength, the boy brave and determined, but rejected because of his lineage. They met with the notion of destroying each other, but found they could not."

Young Kagome clasped her tiny fist together and sighed wistfully. "So tragic, so romantic."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Very. But it wasn't this girl who opened the boy's heart, but one who was stronger." She leaned forward and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

"Because the other girl loved him selflessly."


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing

A laugh. "Sango, would you mind helping me out?"

I flushed lightly as I stared at the sprawled Miroku, who gave me a grin through his water soaked hair. Shaking my head to hide my blush, I gave the monk a forced frown. "Houshi-sama, what am I going to do with you?" I held out my hand. He grasped it.

And grinned evilly.

Suddenly, I screamed and found myself in water. Turning to glare at him, I froze when I saw him smiling at me softly.

He laughed. "Sango, what am I going to do with you?"

Some how, I never grow tired of his laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Unfinished Business

Inuyasha fell to his knees, clutching his chest where his sword lay deeply impaled. Behind him, a cry of horror screamed terrifyingly and the sound of frantic footsteps made his ear flick backwards.

"Kagome, don't move!!" His voice was sharp and meaningful. The steps stifled, but he could still hear her choked sobs. He grimaced, before struggling to his feet.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, who stood before him impassively, Inuyasha snarled. "Don't you _even_ touch her."

There was a moment of silence where no one moved. And then, without a word, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and disappeared into the night.


End file.
